The Child of Flowers
by NewRandomChild01
Summary: Imagine this, an orphan girl with a power,the power to change and control plants at her own will. For sixteen years, Kiana has lived a neutral life,hiding her secret. But how will she go on when her only relative left, her sister, is killed by accident on her behalf? When she joins a group with similar powers to her own, trying to find a certain Ice queen, can she forgive herself?
1. Chapter 1

The Child of Flowers

**Chapter 1**: Prologue

**A/N:Hey, thanks for coming to the story! So, as mentioned this story is T-rated because of some pretty gruesome stuff...yeah... Oh, and I am very limited with typing stories, so don't expect me to update very often. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME...!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, the movie and all its AWESOME characters don't belong to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing a Fanfiction. I mean, who would write a fanfiction for thier own movie right?**

**CHAPTER ONE:**Prologue

It is a dream.

Yes, that's it. It is the only explanation.

A dream, like everything her life was. All those sixteen years were not real, just a figure of her imagination. The girl shut her brilliant emerald eyes tightly, waiting for the moment when she will wake up and find everything perfect like it was before. All the blood on the white snow, the shocked, hateful faces of people she knew her whole life, the twisting, dagger-sharp thorns growing slowly up from the ground…it will all be just a dream, it will disappear. Like magic.

Like magic…

"Kiana," a young voice said. The girl shrunk back and tightened her eyes at the sound of her name being called by someone she truly cared about.

"Kiana," repeated the voice, this time a small wavering in the words that slipped out, "_Kiana, how could you?"_

"Please, please, I-I can explain-," stuttered the girl, daring to open her eyes. There was a mob of villagers surrounding a man's body hanging limply on the long, rosebush thorns that stuck fatally through his chest, ripping his navy blue coat and his thick shirt stopping the thorn from going any further, leaving him trapped in mid-air. The man's eyes were still wide open; his mouth still held agape in the surprised expression he detained right before he breathed his last. It was a gruesome sight.

"She killed a man," shouted a woman, pointing at the girl still standing in the same position she was in seconds before. Scared and shocked, her hands held in a feeble, protective way a few inches from her face.

"P-please, I-I didn't mean to…" She was at a loss of words.

A red-headed boy of about seven-years of age, looked up at his mother, and asked rather loudly," Mamma, why can't we listen to the girl?"

His mother wrapped her arms around her child's shoulders and pulled him back," We don't listen to monsters in this village."

The girl looked at her bare hands in fear. She _was _a monster. She had killed someone.

"Someone must kill her," shouted a citizen.

"She must pay for killing our Prince," exclaimed another.

"But she is my _sister_," cried the child who had spoken to the murderer first. The magical girl looked up at her endearing sibling. Her sister was no more than nine years old, a girl with mysteriously purple eyes, and rosy-red hair that reached the seams of her knee-length blue dress. Her eyes were staring worriedly into her older sister's. Her young voice had the most pleading tone of sisterly love and fear woven into its trilling sound. But the child's pleas fell upon deaf ears.

A teenaged boy held the girl, who now had tears running down her face, by her shoulders, to keep her from running towards the monster of the village.

"She is no longer a sister to you," said the teenager, still looking at the despised one, "She has deceived us all."

"Kill her, Kill her," the chanted the village.

A man pointed a crossbow at the murderer. The girl could do nothing but stare in shock at the dangerous weapon the civilian had. Fear was clawing insistently at her heart. She was going to die. She was going to die a lot earlier than she would have liked, but no one could deny the fact that she, this…_monster, _was going to die a death she deserved.

As the middle-aged man's index slowly inched down the trigger, hands shaking. The girl closed her eyes, submitting to her fate, awaiting the arrow that would surely pierce her any second now.

_What have I got to lose?_ Thought the girl, holding her sweating hands clasped together in front of her chest in a prayer form. Her wavy, deep brown locks cascading down over her shoulders. The rose thorns grew higher by the second, the dead prince elevating higher into the air, the wind passing through hurriedly, as though it was running away from something terrible that was about to happen.

_Just let me die, quick and as painless as possible…_

"No, Kiana, no," a small voice shouted. The girl's eyes flashed open only to see her younger sister bite the teenage boy's hand, causing him to yowl and let go of her, and seeing her run to the front of her beloved older sister. Just as the middle-aged man pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The girl's arms reached out to her sister.

"Annilese!"

The auburn-haired child stopped suddenly, and fell to her knees; her small hands clutched her chest where the arrow went through. Her purple eyes widened in a sickened, shocked way to see her own red substance oozing through her favorite dress.

"Annilese!" The older sibling stumbled through the thin layer of snow, unaware of the three-leafed bushes surrounding the clearing, popping out of the ground. Swirling menacingly like the older sister's messed-up feelings in her heart.

The sixteen-year-old reached the poor girl and cupped her cheeks, salty tears streaming quickly down. The child's eyes were failing to stay open.

"C-come on, Annilese, l-look at me," the girl hiccupped," Stay with me, Annilese. W-we still haven't m-made the daisy crowns, r-remember?"

"Sorry, Kiana," said the child, tears sliding down her small cheeks, smiling. "Make those crowns in the fishnet design, alright?"

The saddened sibling nodded, nearly giving herself a headache in doing so. "Of course, I will. B-but Annilese, you'll be there to make them with me, right?"

Silence.

"Annilese?"

More Silence.

"NO, NO, ANNILESE! NO!"

The villagers ignored, not taking the time to pity, the tears of the sobbing sister, instead a young man came up from the crowd and said, loudly and clearly," Leave. Leave and never come back."

The sorceress didn't look up, her tears have stopped coming and she stayed silent, perplexing the villagers. Until she rose suddenly, and glared at the crowd with a fiery hatred that could only have come from the deep tombs of Hell itself.

"You will never forget what you did to me on this day," she whispered, yet somehow everyone heard her, a chill swiveling up the listener's spines.

Leaves suddenly surrounded the girl, who just stood there, glaring, as the leaves created a small tornado around her. The villagers had to shield their eyes to keep any oncoming leaves from poking them. And when they reopen their surprised orbs, the girl wasn't there anymore.

**I hope I can get this right... Reviews are welcome. If you have anything to say about my fanfic, go ahead and click that review thingy down there. Even if you are not a member, you can still review. Just give yourself any name. That's how I started. AND LOOK AT ME NOW!**

**SEE YA, PEOPLE! ;-)!**

**-NewRandomChild01**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiana's Team

**Chapter 2: Kiana's Team**

**HEY YOU GUYS, I KNOW YOU MISSED ME! Yeah, I have mentioned that I wouldn't be able to update very often, I really need a laptop...**

**Anyways, I have found inspiration and a new way to type on my phone, but it is going to have several stupid mistakes, so prepare yourselves. Also, you may notice that my first chapter is kind of angsty, that's not my writing style. I will try to get back my style through the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Though the characters don't make a proper appearance yet, keyword: YET, I do not own Frozen. Don't we all wish we did though?**

**CHAPTER 2: KIANA'S TEAM**

**KIANA'S POINT OF VIEW  
**

"ANNILESE!"

My eyes zipped open and my head was throbbing, like if poison ivy was entangling itself mercilessly to my thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised, really, that has happened before. But this was so much more painful, my heart was racing, my lungs were unable to take in enough air, and my forehead was blanketed in a thin layer of cold sweat.

Cold sweat? I didn't know such a thing existed. I should research that later.

I held my head fiercely with my hands in a vain effort to stop the pain. It could be decribed as black, red, and green all forced together into a very small space the size of a sunflower seed. Like that, except, they were forcing one very specific, and downright frightening thought.

"Annilese...Annilese...Annilese..."

Then I felt a sudden rush of a cold liquid rush over me, drenching me and my hair, and a very familiar voice shouting,"Snap out of it, Kiana!"

I looked up at the guilty person, and saw it was not one but three. I cursed under my breath, blushing, as I realized what an episode I must have made in front of the my Adaviar friends.

Oh, Gods, don't you know who the Adaviars are? Don't worry, not many people know about us. The Adaviars is simply a group of people who were given curs-I mean-gifts from Mother Nature herself. My friends and I are the only ones in this group, there are others who, when they felt the power, they wanted more. In summary, The Adaviars try to stop those who lost control.

I was given the element of plants, and from the lack of a bucket from where the water could have come from, I am guessing the water came from our only water element Adaviar...

"Garin," I snapped, glaring at the blonde, five-foot-four, seventeen-year-old boy. He merely smiled like an idiot, holding back a fit of laughter and failing miserably. A smaller, also blonde, girl slugged his shoulder hard, making Garin suck in his breath quickly.

He looked over at the small girl, who was glaring daggers at him. "I will get you for that later, Jacey. Be afraid, be very afraid."

The girl, Jacey, ignored him and looked at me, her eyes huge with concern. "Are you quite alright, Kiana? We heard startling shouts and the sound of wood coming apart."

Sometimes it is hard to remember that Jacey is a fifteen-year-old girl, when she looks to be about twelve. Jacey is youngest of us all, but she can be considered a very important member, if not the most. She is the inventor of the group, she is actually the Air Adaviar, but she has been inventing things a whole lot longer. The people who knew her say that she invented a blender from nothing more than forks and knives when she was three.

Do I believe that? I don't know, but I wouldn't find it far-fetched, but what idiot would let a three-year-old play with knives? Don't answer that.

I felt a small wave of worry prickle my skin when Jacey said,"-Wood coming apart."

My eyes trailed aroumd my room, and the sight made me want to run away. I was in my bed, which was fine, but in a perfect circle around me was a mass of utter destruction, wood splinters coming out from the ground. A small army of Nightshade bushes dotted the edges of the room, and Venus flytraps were snapping at the air for no reason at all.

I glared at my lap, seeing tears roll down to my covers,"I lost control again, didn't I?"

A soothing male voice said to me,"Kiana, you had a bad dream, you have no control over-"

I knew it wasn't Garin, this person trying to comfort me, but I was still very upset."Control?! Control, Jake?! I can't control my dreams, but I also can't 'control' my powers! Plants are a lot more dangerous than you think..."

I fell back against my bed, ashamed at myself for raising myvoice against my leader. Jake was looking at me through sad hazel eyes. His auburn hair rose and fell as he breathed through his mouth. It made sense that he was a red-head, as he was the Fire Adaviar. His history is not known, he does not like to talk about his past. All we know was that he was abandoned and lived alone for five years before Mikolai found him.

Mikolai was the person who found us and brought us all together. One word that could describe Mikolai is: old.

He wears a suit that suggests he has been living in a Chinese school for ninjas his whole life. I liked his way of dress, it makes him seem more like a teacher. He was old and wiser than anyone I have met. The first person I met who didn't want to see my blood spill. Let's not go there, please, I will tell you the story another time.

"-We must go to the meeting Mikolai called is in for-"

I startled,"Wait, what meeting?" I often get sidetracked when I am upset, I find it irritating because I can't control it. 'Like my powers,' I think glumly.

Garin smirked,"Ah, the Plant Princess was thinking of something else, and at such an important thing, lame."

Jacey punched his arm, and Garin yelped. "Takes lame to know lame, soapface,"said Jacey viciously. Theu glared at eachother, their rivalry left the "friendly" zone a long time ago. I looked at Jake who simply rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. I couldn't blame him, we had to be the most difficult team to be in charge of in the entire world. Good thing Jake was patient.

Jake looked at me and pulled me out of bed, literally. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of my covers and made me stand on my woody floor. I was in my regular green dress, the one with my short black cape, and the lacey edges. I never took off my dress when I go to sleep, and it was always covered in big splashes of dirt and sticks were found here and there stuck in my dress. I wore the same snow boots I wore on that fateful day...my sister...

Jake spoke, saving me from the dark void I was vulnerable to,"We must go to a meeting Mikolai called us all in for, he said it was two very urgent pieces of news."

Jacey stopped the glaring contest with Garin and asked,"What kind of news?"

Jake looked at us all with a rare expression that made us all pale." The good part of the news is that there is a new person that Mikolai detected, a person with the power of snow and ice, living in a kingdom an estimated hundred miles North from here."

Garin shrugged as he made a small fish made completely out of water from his hand. "I don't see anything bad 'bout that. I could use a snowcone during this summer."

Jake rolled his eyes, then he gave us another grim expression, and said the line we hoped to never hear for a long, long, LONG, time. We apparently aren't the luckiest group in the entire history of Earth. Because Jake told us:

"Liam is back..."

**DUN DUN DUUUN! I hope this longer chapter makes up for your long-awaited time. :-)**

**Who is Liam? What did he do to the Adaviars before that made them so terrified of him? Who is this new person with snow and ice powers? (If you don't know who it is, then slap yourselves five times. It's a FROZEN FANFICTION PEOPLE!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Elsa?

**Would it make me seem like a baby to say I was crying when I actually got TWO REVIEWS? AM I TOO EXCITED FOR THAT? I think not, but I have to say I did get really excited when I saw the story bust the double digits for the views. As a big THANK-YOU TO YOU ALL, I BROUGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO YOU! (A longer one, at that.)**

**I am writing all this from my phone, please excuse the dumb mistakes for all those Grammer Ninjas out there. Please review, it helps me a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. We can all dream, though.**

**CHAPTER 3: WHO IS ELSA?**

**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

The group was silent as they took in this...this...there was no kind way to describe this news. For in all of the Adaviars' minds, the same thought was being thought repeatedly. Not one wanted to believe the words of the Fire Adaviar, yet, no one could NOT believe what Jake has just one did anything at all until Garin spoke the very thought that was plaguing their minds:

"What do you mean,'Liam is back?"

The members shuddered, there was a thick air of fear-gripped tension growing steadily in the room. The plants that had been all but forgotten, started growing inch by inch. The Nightshade bushes and flytraps have grown well beyond their knees by now, and the thorns were making their way towards the ceiling. Jake took notice of this and made his way to the door. The room would not be safe in a matter of minutes, and he wasn't taking any sort of chance that would end up with part of his team impaled by large thorns.

"I suggest we get to Mikolai. He could explain this more than I ever can." And without any hesitation, his team followed him, nearly stepping on the heels of his boots as they headed towards Mikolai's meeting room.

"Take a seat, children, I am aware that you have many questions in mind. And I will get to answering them soon enough," said Mikolai, who was sitting on an elaborately-built wooden chair. The team had just entered the room, all looking about the room in wonder.

No matter how many meetings, no matter how many times the Adaviars have stood on the polished tile floor of that room, they have never gotten used to the simple beauty of the meeting room. The room was spacious, the walls reaching at nearly seventeen feet in height, and a vast twenty in length. It wasn't, however, the size of the room, it was the walls that really brought out the wonder of the teenaged power-wielders.

Mikolai was always known, to the teens, as a man of art. A man who has an extrordinary amount of talent in the area. How can they prove it? The answer was the walls.

You see, Mikolai found all four of the Adaviars in desperate and sad situations, he believed that something beautiful and creative will make his children, as he called them, forget their pasts. His idea was to dedicate one wall of the meeting room to each of the Adaviars. One wall completely for Garin, another for Jacey, one for Kiana, and one for Jake. Garin's wall was the most peaceful one, as it consisted of a built-in aquarium, full of real coral and anemones, and fish of all kinds swimming in and out of their homes, hunting or hiding in their own way. Which included Clownfish, Moray eels, seahorses, Lionfish, tuna, and even small sharks! Garin stred at his wall in a sort of bliss only he could have looking at his own element.

Jacey's wall was a wall she made herself. It was a Rube Goldberg Machine, in which a tiny metal ball travels through a long and complex path over and over again. It was interesting to watch the ball roll through a tranparent tube, fall into a silver bucket, which triggers a fan that blows the bucket on its side,causing the ball to roll down a plastic, curved platform. The silver ball reaches the end of the platform, pushes a red button that makes the current floor move down roughly into a twisted tube and starts going through another assortment of tubes. Jacey folded her arms in pride seeing her little toy working just like she wanted to.

Kiana's was not as amazing as the other two, but it had to be, by far, the greenest. Her wall was simply many flowers planted on the wall. But they were special flowers. Each color had its own little power. There were only three specific colors: Green, orange, and blue. Green flowers were the smart flowers, one whiff of this plant and it will increase your IQ by a few numbers. However, the effects don't last, and it is a risk, as they will make people lose brain cells if too much is breathed in. Orange flowers are the courage flowers. If its nectar is mixed with any sort of food you get, it will make you bold enough for one act of courage. The blue flowers had to be the most dangerous, even if they are beautiful, they were the ones that could erase a memory, any memory that you want to forget. Kiana tried to smell them once, but she could never get that One Memory out, it was already too much a part of who she was. There was one flower that Mikolai put in the glass case he made, to keep the magic of the flowers out, that Kiana didn't know the power of. It was a pure white flower, whiter than white you've ever seen, and it had lovely white petals that seemed to flow like water from its center. The flower teen was mesmerized and sad that she wouldn't know of that one flower. Kiana sat down, making wild guesses at the abilities of the mystery plant.

Jake's wall was the plainest wall. It was just a window, taking up the entire length of his wall. The teenagers have asked themselves before,'Why would Mikolai want a window for the fire element?' No answer was clear until sunset, then everything made sense. The window was purposefully placed on the west side of the room, when the sun set behind the mountains, it was quite a sight to behold. As soon as the sun met with the horizon, the sky bursted with a dazzling display of color. Warm orange clashed with deep violet, and melted into a pleasant navy, with twinkling stars spotting the night side. It was like a wildfire taking place in the sky. That was the Fire element. Jake looked at the sun which was still high in the sky, hours away from the horizon. He smiled at the thought of the light show he watched nearly everyday as he sat on his seat.

It was these walls that helped the four Adaviars relax, as they sat in their seats at the long table in the middle of the room.

**(A/N: I am so sorry! I got carried away when I was describing the walls, please don't stop reading...!)**

Mikolai smiled at his children's consistant awe, he loved to see their smiles. He felt ashamed to bring them out of their happy places with the mission ahead.

Mikolai cleared his throat, making the teens look at him startled and a bit embarrassed at having been so spaced out. Mikolai, seeing that he had the full attention of his children, looked at Jake, an expectant look on his face," Jake, I am assured that you gave your team a brief out look of our situation?"

The free spirit feeling that was in the room only seconds ago evaporated instantly when the word 'situation' was spoken. The faces of the Adaviars turned to ones of grave expressions.

Jake gulped,"Yes, Mikolai, we know of the new Gifted One, and of...Him."

Mikolai sighed. He had expected just this very reaction. His children had no wish to fight the most out-of-control Cursed after they nearly died the last time they fought Liam...

Mikolai threw the forming thoughts in his head away. He was far too old to get worried now. And he couldn't keep the news from his children, it would be a death wish.

Garin spoke up,"Mikolai, what is this whole thing about Liam," his teammates shivered slightly," being back? We saw him get fried in the Elastorm volcano four years ago. You saw him too!"

Mikolai nodded, remembering the horror of seeing a live body go up in flames and disappearing under the lava surface. Mikolai looked deep into Garin's eyes, his hands clasped in front of him,"I remember that day as if it was just last week, Garin. But I have felt a faint, weak part of his power lingering behind in this world. I thought nothing of it, as I found it was too weak to be of any trouble, but just recently, this lingering power has grown it has been my ignorance that has put you all in danger again..."

Jacey's heart broke seeing her wise teacher's tormented look," Mikolai, please, it wasn't your fault. The possiblity of Liam ever coming back was lower than four percent, you couldn't have known."

Mikolai nodded, his left hand running through his aging hair, which had more hair than those of his age. "I know, I can't help but feel like I failed you all as your guardian."

Jacey was about to speak more words of comfort, but Mikolai interrupted,"But we have more important matters at hand. Liam is out there regaining his Dark element powers, but it seems he is looking for someone. I have traced small Dark incidents going on through a small part in Europe. Sudden disease outbreaks, mass suicide sprees, and droughts, and it seems Liam is making his way to a small kingdom surrounded in a fjord."

The team's heads snapped up. Liam was looking for someone?

"What is the name of this kingdom, Mikolai,"asked Kiana, her head tilting in fear. If Liam was looking for someone, that person had to be strong.

Mikolai furrowed his eyebrows,"Liam is looking for a young woman named Elsa, she lives in the kindom of Arendale."

"Elsa...,"repeated Jake, as if he could magically see her before his very eyes if he said the name.

Garin groaned,"Another girl? What is Liam looking for exactly? A girlfriend? What is so special about this Elsa, anyway?"

Jacey and Kiana glared at Garin, if looks could do anything physical, Garin would be pinned against his aquarium wall by now.

Mikolai answered Garin with hardly any thought to what he jist said, he must be used to Garin's dumb comments by now,"Elsa is the princess if Arendale. She has been shut off from the rest of the world for nearly thirteen years because of an incident that is not mine to tell. Her parents died at sea when she was about Jacey's age,"Jacey's eyes widened,"Tomorrow, she is to be out of her room for one day, vulnerable to contact with Liam at any time. She has a younger sister, Princess Anna, who will be a danger to Elsa's concealment of her power..."

Kiana interrupted,"Pardon, Mikolai, but are you saying she has kept her powers concealed for THIRTEEN YEARS?"

Mikolai nodded,'Yes, but she has absolutely no control to her power. Her fear is what keeps her from keeping her powers in check. Listen, my children."

The Adaviars leaned in, aware that Mikolai was about to assign them a mission. "I am too old to find this new Gifted one, you must fnd this Elsa at her Coronation tomorrow, before Liam does. Because of Elsa's fear, she will be easily manipulated by Liam. Find her and protect her at all costs, she will be able to help us with the fight."

"Fight, shouted Garin, obviously shocked,"We have to fight the Cursed One of Darkness, again?! Argh, why don't evil people ever do what you want them to?"

Mikolai and the others rolled their eyes, then turned serious again. "I wish you the best of luck, Adaviars. Go and get prepared for your journey."

All the Adaviars stood up from their chairs, and bowed respectfully to Mikolai,"Yes, Mikolai." And the teens left the room in a hurry. Except Kiana, who Mikolai called behind.

"Oh, and Kiana," called out the wise guardian. Kiana stopped at the Jacey's wall, whick had the meeting room's door, and looked back at her teacher. "Yes, Mikolai?"

The old man smiled and gestured to her wall and the mysterious white flower Kiana always wondered about," I suggest you think about that flower on your journey. It will come to you in your greatest time of need."

Kiana didn't understand, but the small smile on Mikolai's face seemed to tell her to trust his words. Kiana bowed,"Of course, Mikolai."Then she rushed quickly out of the room, leaving off for an adventure to meet a new Gifted One. A Snow Queen.

**Whoopss, I got a little carried away in this chapter, Please don't stop reading...!**

**I want to thank Fantabulous Fantabulism and Samuraifan282 for reviewing my story! THANK YOU GUYS! I really suggest you read their AMAZING STORIES! I liked them A LOT! **

**Anyway, please review, and I will make more chapters. I pulled a lot of strings to bring you this chapter, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-NewRandomChild01 XD XD XD XD!**


	4. Chapter 4: Liam

**Hey, hey, hey you guys, guess who came back with another chapter? IT'S ME! Please, hold the applause.**

**Guys, I was literally hugging my phone when I got ANOTHER REVIEW! THANK-YOU, wswsws5582, FOR REVIEWING, I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL! EVERYONE, PLEASE GIVE wswsws5582 A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, let's all mourn the fact no one owns Frozen except Disney. TT-TT...**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for, CHAPTER FOUR!**

**CHAPTER 4: LIAM**

**No One's Point of View  
**

"How old do you think this Elsa is," asked Jacey out of the blue. The entire team stared at the young inventor, surprised at the sudden question the blonde-haired one asked. The Adaviars left their home in the Mountain terrain hours before, having made much progress.(Fourty miles) And the the whole journey so far had consisted of only silence, excepting the forest animals' sounds, of course. So it surprised the team, seeing that Jacey had the urge to cut the silence.

Jacey looked away from the stares of the Adaviar members," I was just wondering...you know, how long she had to be shut out from the rest of the world. It sounds painful."

Garin snorted,"I dunno. If she is your age, I am going to jump into the sea and not come back. I already have to handle you, I can't survive with another one."

"Good riddance,"muttered Jacey to herself. Jake shook his head at his feuding teammates.

"I don't believe that Elsa is fifteen. We are going to her Coronation, one must be at least eighteen to take such a large responsibility," commented Jake, stepping over a large root that reached just a few inches above his ankles. Unforunately, Garin tripped over this root, falling flat on his face, his sweater layering over in dist and mud. Jacey giggled at the sight.

Kiana, who was behind the others, couldn't hold in her laugh seeing Garin on the forest floor. Graciously, Kiana held her hand out for the Water element, who took it and stood up straight with the last sliver of dignity he had left.

"Yeah-umm-but why would she be locked away from everything? They had to have a good reason," stammered Garin, trying to get everyone's thoughts away from his embarrassing moment. It worked.

Jacey's eyes went blank with realization, a small gasp escaping her lips. Kiana looked at her curiously,"What's wrong, you look sad."

Indeed, Jacey was looking sad with disbelief, her eyes wide and glazed over. Her knees were shaking just slightly as she walked forward, the knapsack she brought with her suddenly feeling a ton on her gulped as she tried to answer,"Sh-she...alone for thirteen years...the math..." A sudden burst of air swirled around Jacey, dust picking up with the wind, making a tornado around the inventor. Garin was starting to freak out from the sudden unleashment of the Wind element.

"What the heck's wrong with Jacey? I've only seen her like this when I broke one of her inventions before..." Kiana smacked the back of Garin's head,"This isn't a joke, soapface."

Garin was about to retort when Jacey's wind suddenly stopped. She grabbed the pigtails her shoulder-length hair was in and pulled them down,"This mission is going to be so much harder than we anticipated! Why didn't I see it before? The possibility of accomplishment has dwindled into the fourties..."

Jake grabbed Jacey's shoulders, trying to shake some sense into the crazed teenager. "Jacey, Jacey, what happened? What did you figure out?"

Jacey's eyes darkened, literally, her blue eyes were being overtaken by a deep navy blue, so dark it was almost black. Jake, startled, immediately let go of her shoulders and stumbled to the ground on his back.

"Jake,"cried Kiana and Garin, they rushed over to the aid of their fallen leader. Kiana held Jake under his arms and pulled him to his feet. Garin swung one of Jake's arms around his neck to keep his leader's balance. Jake stared at Jacey, wide-eyed,"Jacey, what's wrong? What's gone into you?"

Jacey was staring at the ground, not saying anything at all. Kiana was confused, what happened to Jacey, what was going on? She felt a prickling against her legs, and Kiana looked down. Tiny burs were sprouting from the ground, the little spines digging into her skin, growing bigger as her fear grew. Kiana panicked, she was losing control of her powers!

'Come on, Kiana,' Kiana thought to herself,'Conceal, conceal, conceal...'

"I feel your panic, Kiana, it is wonderful,"The Plant element teen's head snapped up. That comment came from Jacey, but it wasn't Jacey's voice


	5. Chapter 4: Liam(Continued)

**OH. MY. GOSH. Guys, I am so sorry! TT-TT...My internet fritzed up and did something to my story! So chapter four came out in two parts. Ah, man, I am SO sorry...! I will do my best to not let this happen EVER again. PLEASE DON'T STOP MY STORY! HERE'S THE NEXT PART OF THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4: LIAM** (CONTINUED...)

**No One's Point of View**

It wasn't Jacey's voice alone. The sweet, childish voice of the Wind Adaviar was mixed with another voice. A deeper, manly voice. A Dark voice, and it was terrifyingly familiar.

'Jacey' looked at her own hands, a look of triumph in her features. But it wasn't Jacey's real face, Jacey would never have that power-hungry gleam in her eye. The unknown person looked at the three confused and shocked Adaviars, and laughed. The three team members flinched, they felt that presence of Darkness again, and it was horrifying.

Garin gulped and spoke in a wobbly voice," Th-that's not who I think it is, is it?"

'Jacey' gave Garin a look of pure evil amusement,"Garin, my old friend, it's been a while since I last saw you, all of you, in fact," the person chuckled, Kiana shivered," I would have loved to see the young inventor-Jacey, was it?-but I am afraid I needed her to, let's say, let me reunite with you."

Kiana finally got it, she knew who it was that took over the Wind teen,"It's you, isn't it Liam?"

Liam/Jacey gave a perfect vampire smile,"Ah, I DO believe we have a winner. Kiana, still as unable to control your plants as the last time I saw you. Shame, really. Your Annilese would have been so disappointed."

Every word felt like a physical stab in her stomach, thorns were growing all around the little space of grass the whole thing was taking place in. Kiana's sight became blurred at the mention of her deceased sister, her knees weakened. She shouted at Liam/Jacey,"I-I can control my powers, Annilese would never be..."

Liam/Jacey rolled his eyes, making Kiana stop her words in her mouth. Jake and Garin saw Kiana buckle in fear.

"Kiana, don't listen to him! You have improved your control over you plants-",started Jake, before being interrupted by Liam/Jacey's snort.

"Please, look around you, she barely has control over the burs under your feet and the thorns trapping you here. Reminds me of another young woman, one I am looking for. A woman who can't control her powers for the very same reason Kiana can't manage these things before you."

Garin sucked in a breath, and the air around him became humid, like the air before a terrible storm,"Elsa..."

Liam/Jacey's eyes glowed, as much as Darkness can glow,"Yes, Elsa, a wonderful name for my new partner to get more power..."

"You already have Jacey, what more could you possibly ask for,"commanded Jake, who by now could stand without Garin's support.

Liam/Jacey looked to the North, towards where Arendale should be,"I can't use this weak Gifted One. Wind does not have a very vast effect of Darkness on people. I simply took this girl's body to pass along this small message to you kids." Liam/Jacey leaned towards the trio who somehow found the courage to not flinch at the sudden closeness of the Cursed One. "'Stay out of this project.' I was still quite young when I died, nineteen, and it would be a real distress to see dear Mikolai lose his...children who are still so young..."

It was so wrong, hearing these words leave Jacey's lips. Garin let a punch fly at Liam/Jacey's chin, making him take several stumbling steps backwards. Liam/Jacey simply rubbed the place where Garin punched, a bruise already forming, and smirked,"I am too weak to fight any of you guys right now, but soon I will have a proper reunion with you guys. Very, very soon..."

Liam/Jacey's eyes rolled back into his head and the body crumbled onto the floor. An evil and distinct laugh filled the air and the Darkness feeling evaporated. The three Adaviars were frozen in shock at the seriousness and the risk the mission just became. None of the teens made a single move, none daring to even breathe, until they heard a tiny groan come from the body that was on the forest floor.

"What happened, why is it so dark? YOUCH, WHY DOES MY CHIN HURT SO MUCH?!"

Poor Jacey was so unprepared for the tackle of hugs she received from her teammates. Kiana was the first to reach Jacey and pulled her up on her feet. Jake and Garin both attacked the Wind Adaviar with warm embraces. Jacey was beyond surprised,"Why are Jake and Soapface choking me? Why is it night already? Why is my chin and mind on pain overload?"

Kiana brought apart the rel


	6. Chapter 4: Liam(Continued again!)

Kiana broke apart the relieved Adaviars from their reunion. She had a scared look plastering her whole face. The other teens composed themselves. Jake cleared his throat, and spoke,"Now we know that we have much more reason to reach Arendale and find the Snow Queen more than before. The very lives of the people on this Earth depends on whether we can convince Elsa to join our side, before she is manipulated onto Liam's side."

Jacey's eyes widened,"Liam was here? Why didn't I see him?"

Kiana, Garin, and Jake glanced at eachother. Garin stepped up and announced,"We have to hurry to the kingdom, we will explain you what happened on the way. And prepare to faint on the way, it'll be a LOT to take in..."

**GO AHEAD AND PLACE CURSES ON ME! It is times like these that I really don't like technology. I will make this crazy story hunt up to you guys somehow. Perhaps a longer chapter? I promise you a longer chapter, if that is what you want. OH, AND THE FROZEN CHARACTERS FINALLY MAKE A REAL APPEARANCE IN THE STORY NEXT TIME, SO STAY TUNED AND BE PATIENT.**

**I need a really good night's sleep to start writing tomorrow, sorry if this chapter sucked. Next one will be better, I promise! X) X) X)**

**REVIEW, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**-NewRandomChild01**


	7. Chapter 5: At Arendale

**HULLO, EVERYONE! Sorry, I couldn't make a very long chapter, but it is definetly longer than the last chapters, which were complete disasters...**

**So you met Liam in Chapter 4, congratulations, you met the bad guy. From here on out, the story will basically be Frozen, with my own little tweaks to the movie. Oh, but will be interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. If I did, the story would go a lot like this one. Ah, I still dream...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! X)**

**CHAPTER 5: AT ARENDALE...**

**No One's Point of View**

"So, wait, Liam TOOK OVER ME, then told you to back off from his plan, which included that he will get Elsa on his side. To gather more power,"Jacey shook her head, letting out a frusterated breath.

The sun started to rise, and the sky gave a cold-blue light that seemed to hang in the air. The teens had walked through the night, and were physically exhausted, but their minds were somehow still sharp after thinking of the too-close encounter with Liam. Jacey was the lucky one, as she didn't see the dreaded Cursed One.

Garin nodded, for once agreeing with the inventor,"That sounds like Liam alright. Power, power, power... Remind me to never ask Liam for dating advice, all he would do is kidnap girls."

Jacey punched Garin's shoulder," We are about to go into a mission that could take our lives, and many others, and you still crack your unbearable jokes?!"

Kiana and Jake passed through a thick wall of trees, and immediately stopped walking, a smile climbing across their faces. Kiana called over her shoulder to the fighting duo,"Jacey, Garin, come look at this!"

But one must know that it when the Wind and Water teens are in a fight, it is a bit more than difficult to get their attention. Garin glared at Jacey,"My jokes are not unbearable, I find them quite funny."

Jacey crossed her arms across her chest, a small snort escaping her throat,"Please! That's is beyond pathetic. You are the only one who finds your jokes in the least bit funny."

Kiana started waving her arms, trying to catch her friends' attention,"Hey, you guys, get over here!" But it was an action made in vain, as the argument got a little fiercer.

"There are plenty of people who would laugh at my jokes,"said Garin, who wore a look of total confidence in his own words.

"GUYS,"Kiana shouted, her voice echoing around the trees, and the sound of startled birds evading their perches on the branches. Yet, Kiana's outburst remained unheard by her intended audience. The Plant teen's head hung in utter defeat. Jake smiled at Kiana's failed attempts for attention and tapped her shoulder. Kiana looked at him, and Jake whispered into her ear,"Let me take care of this."

Kiana nodded,"Sure, knock yourself out."

Jake stood up straight and focused on the palm of his hand, Kiana wondered what Jake was going to do, then it dawned onto her. She smiled, an evil thought entering her mind,"Ooh, I am going to enjoy this..."

As Jake concentrated, a small red orb appeared, floating just inches from his skin, it gave a furious red glow upon Jake's face. With a small flick of his hand, the Fire teen sent the orb flying towards the two fighting teens, who were completely oblivious of the presence of it. The little ball of fire stopped, suspended right in the middle of the argument.

It wasn't until Jake clapped his hands that any one of the Adaviars noticed. Garin's eyes widened at the small fire ball,"Hey, isn't that one of Jake's firecrack-"

The small orb exploded into a series of bright sparks flying everywhere, magnificant colors of orange, red, yellow, even blue spraying up into the sky, the sparks danced down to the ground, fluttering. It was a gorgeous sight from afar, but if you were but a few inches from the source of the lightshow, it can be pretty terrifying.

So it really couldn't be very surprising to see Jacey and Garin scream bloody murder and practically fly to the break in the trees their teammates just went through. As luck would have it, both of the feuding Adaviars fell from the uneven ground and straight into the grassy shore of a large body of water. Jacey was the first to recover and stumble onto her feet. Garin was on his knees, shaking from shock, he suddenly cried,"What the heck, Jake? Can't one have a peaceful fight without having something explode in their face?!"

Jake had a tiny smile on his face,"I don't believe there is such a thing as a 'peaceful fight', it seemed more like the beginning of the Trojan War. Anyway, we just wanted to say we're here." Jake pointed at across the large body of water, which the Water Adaviar noted to be a fjord, and the teens beheld a series of small houses, all surrounding a massive castle. The castle was amazingly well-built, with many towers piercing the sky and a tall secure wall protecting it from the outside world.

For a good few minutes, everyone was simply struck in awe at the bright magnificance of this Kingdom, many people wore cheerful faces and were busy decorating the entire kingdom with bright banners and thick pieces of ribbon. There were ships of many sizes, waving the flags of different kingdoms proudly over as they docked.

It was Kiana that broke the amazed silence,"Arendale...it's more beautiful than I thought..."

Garin, who was on his knees until that very moment from the trip earlier, stood up, and looked back at his Plant and Fire teammates accusingly,"Why didn't you just TELL us that we finally found Arendale? The firecracker was very uneccesary."

Kiana turned red in the face and the grass around her grew rapidly, she breathed in and out to calm herself. "Wow, Garin, you're right. We SHOULD have just told you,"Kiana said, the sarcasm so thick, it would have polluted the entire fjord before them.

Of course, Garin, being the dense jerk he was, smiled and responded,"Glad to help, just remember that next time." Garin looked back over the fjord, ignoring the dagger-sharp glares Kiana threw at him, and let a thoughtful expression rake over his features. "Now how are we supposed to get over there from over here?"

A new wave of dread flew over every teen except for Garin, who giggled giddily as he started wading into the cool water lapping the grassy shore, he looked back at his Adaviar friends, smirking,"I know that you know what we have to do."

Jake sighed and took a cautious step into the water, and he looked back at the groaning faces of the Plant and Wind Adaviars, and smiled weakly,"Sorry, but it seems we have no choice but to swim to across to Arendale."

Kiana followed into the water, but Jacey was hesitant,"I hope Elsa is worth it." And she closed her eyes and slowly stepped into the water. Garin, irritated with Jacey's slow advance into his own element, just grabbed Jacey into deeper water, making the young inventor shriek. He laughed out loud.

"Of course they Elsa is worth it, if this kingdom is beautiful, just imagine how pretty the princesses are!"

**Now we go to the setting with Anna in her bedroom... **

**No One's Point of View**

Little did they know that a very specific princess was snoring loudly in her bed under the covers, her hair messed up in a way that could rival a lion's mane. Happily sleeping until a muffled voice from outside her door awoke her,"Princess Anna?"

With a very groggy voice, she lazily got herself up, and squeaked a,"Uhp? Yeah...?"

The voice called back through the door,"Princess Anna? Sorry to wake you."

Half asleep Princess Anna stretched and answered,"No, no, no, no, you didn't-,"she yawned,"I've been up for hours..." Princess Anna rested her head against her hand and accidently fell asleep. With short snores, her head fell off her hand and she sat up straight, and asked,"Who is it?"

The muffled voice relpied, obviously thinking of how odd his magesty was,"Still me, your magesty,"then with a slight sing-song voice, he added,"The gates will open soon, time to get ready."

Anna stretched,"Of course,"The princess cleared her throat,"Ready for what?"

"Yoour sister's Coronation, ma'am?"

Anna thought to herself out loud,"My sister's...Coronation..."

At last, the princess opened her eyes, revealing bright blue eyes, and she looked right in front of her. And there was a beautifully tailored dress, propped up on a manniquen-thing. The skirts were green with a simple diamond design, the corset part was black with a curly blue design and triangular-shaped sleeves.

Anna's tiredness faded in an instant as she processed the situation at last, turning to ,instead, excitement and joy. She gasped and shouted in glee,"It's Coronation day!"

She threw off the pinks covers off herself and hopped to get ready for this long-awaited day.

**ANND...CUT! There you go! Anna is in the story, Elsa shall come out in the next one! Prepare yourselves, the "First Time In Forever" will come out in the next chapter! I am sorry I couldn't describe the dress very well, I just HATE dresses...**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL RESPOND TO ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE ABOUT THE STORY!**

**Until next time!**

**-NewRandomChild01 X) X) X)**


	8. Chapter 6:First Time in Forever Pt1

**Sorry you guys, I am having a really bad day with my terrible internet, and my mom is threatening me to ban me from writing my story so late at night. So I will stop the song right in the middle, with Elsa. Hey, be happy you guys, in the next chapter, my OCs and the Frozen characters may or may not interact... X)!**

**Also, you guys may be wondering: What the heck? She said she wouldn't have consistant updates, yet, here she is, bringing in one chapter a day! Thing is, I will be entering summer school next week, and I will not be able to keep up with the story, so I am giving you guys as much as I can before 're very welcome. X)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS BASICALLY THE MOVIE SCENE ANNA AND ELSA SING IN THE BEGINNING! I ADDED NOTHING OTHER THAN A REALLY MINOR DETAIL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, as much as I really, really, really, really, really want to. I am just not smart enough to make such a cool movie.**

**CHAPTER 6: FIRST TIME IN FOREVER PT.1  
**

Anna opened her bedroom door and giggled, running down the hall full of joy. The princess, unable to keep in her excitement, grabbed the hand of a servant walking down the hall with a plate of food and twirled around in a little circle, exclaiming," It's Coronation Day!" The servant was startled and let out a wobbly yelp, the food on the plate miraculously stayed as neat as it was before Anna ran off down the hall.

The Princess came across another servant, who was opening a window that hasn't been open in many years, and Anna looked around in wonder. From her expression, one could tell that the windows opening was beyond any dream she had before. She began singing.

_That window's open, so's that door,_

_I didn't know they did that anymore. _

Anna ran out of the room as all the doors and windows were opened simultaniously. On the way out, she found more servants marching in with stacks of plates reaching at exactly their height. Anna picked one up from one of the many stacks and admired it like a wonderful piece of art.

_Who knew we owned eight THOUSAND salad plates!_

The princess set down the plate on a different stack, and continued on her way, jumping and sprinting across the halls, flinging her arms behind her.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls,_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

Anna got ahold of a pillar right on the edge of the stairs, throwing herself upon the banister and sliding down the circular slope, her green dress flowing.

_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual, real-life people, _

_it'll be totally strange._

The princess walked up to a window, catching a glimpse of a passing ship's magnificant sails, but not much more. Not accepting a limited view of the outside world, Anna hopped onto a wooden board to get a better view.

_Why am I so ready for this change?_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_there'll be magic, there'll be light._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the night._

The princess pulled a rope on her right, causing the board she was on to rise steadily, she found a wonderful sight of six massive ships making their way to the Arendale docks. Anna thought she saw a small splashing space edging towards the docks, but she shrugged off the thought, thinking the series of splashes was simply a school of fish.

Instead, Anna swung on the board, her dress trailing behind for a few seconds, giving her the impression of a bell ringing.

The princess then lowered the board and ran to the palace gardens, twirling.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_

_but I'm somewhere in the zone._

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone._

Anna spotted a family of geese and kneeled down in front of them, holding out her hands. Three baby geese waddled and hopped onto the princess's out stretched hands. Anna held them up at eye level, and spoke to the chicks as if they were actual people,"I can't WAIT to meet everyone!"

Then, the princess gasped with a thought returning to her,"What if I meet 'The One'?" The red-head looked off in wonder and a baby goose honked obnoxiously.

_Can you imagine me, gown and all,_

_fetchingly draped against the wall._

_A picture of sophisticated grace..._

Anna had wrapped herself in a velvet curtain, leaning against the wall, her green dress nearly completely hidden in the thick violet drapes. She held a gold-colored rope in her hand, making a circling motion with it, until it slapped her cheek. With a slight "Ooh" Anna unwrapped herself from the curtains and let her gaze fall upon a bronze statue of a head with scary, sharp features. She continued singing:

_Suddenly,I see him standing there,_

_a beautiful stranger, tall and fair._

_I want to stuff some chocolate in my face..._

Some chocolates caught the eye of the 'sophisticated' princess, and Anna quickly grabbed several pieces of the delightful sweet, hiding behind a purple fan. She swallowed the lot of the chocolates in one gulp and turned back to the statue, throwing her fan over her shoulder.

_Then, we'll laugh and talk all evening,_

_it'll be totally bizarre._

_NOTHING like the life I've led so far!_

The statue then became Anna's dance partner, being held at arm's length and thrown around in circles, until he was literally thrown across the room to smash the top of a beautiful pink cake. It was a silly sight. Anna walked away, pretending she did nothing wrong, she came up to one of her favorite rooms since she was a child. The protrait room. Anna swung the double doors open with a flourish, revealing a large room with paintings all over the walls.

**A/N ARRGH! I FORGOT THE WORDS AT THIS POINT! TT-TT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF WHAT I WRITE ISN'T WHAT THE MOVIE SAYS...**

_For the first time in forever,_

_there'll be (something TT-TT), there'll be fun._

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone._

Anna went about the room, substituting herself with some other young women in some very romantic scenes in paintings. Of which included of a man kissing a woman's hand, a couple enjoying a picnic, another couple dancing in a salsa style way, and yet another couple having a fun time with a swing in the forest.

_And I know that it seems crazy,_

_to dream I'd find romance!_

_But for the first time in forever,_

_at least I've got a chance._

Anna stood against one more painting, fantasizing about all the new people she would be able to meet that day.

**In another room in the castle...**

Icy blue eyes looked a window, the reflection of a stately young woman could be seen as she looked out at the fjord. She noticed a small seires of splashes in the water, but her mind left that quickly as she saw ships go by. Her mind being taken over by this fear she knew she would have to test eventually. She let a breath go in and out, trying to relax herself, and she turned away from the window. Walking towards a painting of a man with dark hair, holding a small sphere and a scepter crowned over in priceless jewels.

The young woman, took off her gloves as she went, lightly gulping, and sang:

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see,_

_be the good girl, you always have to be._

The girl picked up a candleholder and a tiny vial as a substitute for the sphere and the scepter the man in the picture held, and she turned around. She matched the stance as the gentleman in the picture does.


	9. Chapter 7:First Time in Forever Pt2

**Hi, I am back and with a new chapter! This chapter may be the last until I have my break from summer school. So I did my best to make a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy, this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! X) X) X)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, I am simply not worthy of such an amazing movie.**

**CHAPTER: FIRST TIME IN FOREVER PT. 2**

The platinum-blonde woman held her vial and candleholder tightly.

_Conceal, Don't feel._

_Put on a show!_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

The girl's icy blue eyes glanced at the objects in her hands and she tensed when she saw them swiftly layer over in cold frost. She immediately placed the things she held and grabbed her gloves. She looked terrified for a minute then, with a sudden determination, she slipped on one of her gloves.

_But it's only for today._

Anna poked her head out of a door and sang.

_It's only for today!_

Elsa slipped on her other glove, still looking as confident as before.

_It's agony to wait._

Anna was already past the door, and was on her way to the gates, skipping down some stairs.

_It's agony to wait!_

Elsa walked stiffly and quickly to the double doors, opening them up with a flourish, revealinga long, red carpet rolled in front her. There was an assembly of soldiers, all as identical as the next, lined up against the walls on either side of the queen-to-be.

_Tell the guards to open up...the gates..._

_The gates!_

Anna was at the tall gates by then, watching as the only barrier to her long awaited-for freedom begin to fade away. Too excited to just wait for the gates to open completely, the princess stepped out onto the bridge that connected the palace with the village. The bystanders glanced and smiled at the passing Anna as she passed them singing.

**(A/N: At this point, I will only write the song out of the way, because I am antsy to get to the main part I planned for this chapter. X)...)**

_For the first time in forever._

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see..._

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of._

_ Be the good girl, you always have to be._

_A chance to change my lonely world._

_ Conceal._

_A chance to find true love._

_ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_And it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_for the first in forever..._

Anna had run around the village she hadn't explored in so long, weaving in and out of the many obstacles until she reached the docks, where she merrily skipped some steps and sang in the top of her lungs:

"NOTHING'S in my way," Anna held her hands out at her sides, like if she was flying in the sky.

But Anna's words were spoken far too soon, as she suddenly crashed into someone. Someone who was WET. Anna fell backwards into the wooden dock as did the person who was in front of her.

Anna groaned in pain as she fell onto her behind, the ground was a whole lot harder than she thought. Anna had spent her whole morning doing such things as swinging about twenty feet in the air, sliding down banisters, walking on the edges of the bridge, but _NO, _ she had to finally fall walking into someone. Anna looked at the person in front of her to say something that showed her annoyance, but she was beaten to it.

"Hey, why'd you do that? Can't ya look where you're going? I was trying to look for my teammates," groaned the blonde, who had stood up and glared down at the princess. Anna felt a little intimidated from the gaze of this boy. But Anna got herself up, putting her hands on her hips, making herself look tough.

"I was looking where I was going, you were just standing there," Anna looked down at her dress and saw that her dress was slightly moist where she had contact with the blonde boy,"Ugh, and I am wet. How am I going to find my true love in this?"

The blonde's right eyebrow rose a bit in amusement,"It's just water, water is a wonderful thing! And also what is this thing about finding a true l-"

And the two bickering teenagers were stopped in the middle of her argument when a very heavy thing smashed into them. The blonde stumbled backwards and just fell into the fjord with a ginormous splash, tiny droplets scattering everywhere. Anna was fortunate, she still stumbled backwards, stepped into a bucket, and fell into a boat that was very near the edge of the boardwalk.

Anna saw her wet fate over the side of the rowboat, and waved her feet in the air,"Nononono..."

Just as she was going to fall into the water, Anna felt her boat lurch upwards, keeping her from getting into the fjord, but she felt a little more than annoyed, as this was the SECONDTH time she fell on this day. Anna glared at the guilty fellow, as she held her hair decoration at the side to get a better look,"Hey!"

Then the princess took a better look at the person and...horse.

The horse had a beautiful brown coat and had a nice stature, but that wasn't what caught Anna's eye. It was the man on the horse. The man had red hair that was so dark, it was almost brown. And his eyes, oh, his eyes were a wonderful green color. The cute guy held his reins in an uncomfortable manner,"I'm so sorry, a-are you hirt?"

Anna's eyes were wide open, and her mouth was held agape, then coming back to reality, she said,"Heey, Ahh, geh, no, no. I-I'm okay." Anna struggled to get herself up from her awkward position.

The handsome guy asked,"Are you sure?" He got off his horse and got into the boat, which was being held onto the dock by the weight of the horse's hoof, Anna noticed.

"Hey, what about me? I am in the water, why doesn't anyone ask if I am hurt," complained the blonde kid in the water, who then added in a mutter,"Not that I mind the water. The wet never bothered me anyway..."

But no one heard him, the side-burned man got into the boat to help the princess up, who was rambling,"Yeah. I-Ijust wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great! Actually."

Now the wet teenager was furious,"What the heck? You admit you weren't looking where you were going to HIM, but not to ME?!"

Still, no one payed any mind to the drenched blonde, which was starting to tick off the boy.

The man that had bumped Anna earlier said in relief,"Oh, thank goodness." And he held out a white-gloved hand to the princess, who took it looking into the guy's green eyes. The wet boy saw the sparks fly between the two and he felt like gagging. He decided to break this romantic silence.

"Yeah, hey, don't mind me, keep going into your private little staring contest. I'm just here for NO reason, and NO one to talk to. Yep, just invisible here..."

That caused the two admiring to notice him. 'About time,'thought the boy, rolling his eyes, the water reaching up his chest starting to annoy him a little.

Anna's savior helped the princess to her feet, still in the boat, and gestured to the teen in the water,"Who may you be?"

The boy's face glowed,"Hello, I am none other than Garin, lover of water and anything else that's wet,"Garin also added," I am prince of Adaviar, second to my brother and sisters. I was waundering around here when I decided to take a splash, and came out, met the red-head, who ran into me. And now you, when I was rammed back into the water."

Garin followed the instructions that Jake had told them to tell anyone who asked them who they would supposedly now royalty from Adaviar. Garin enjoyed this idea very much. All his teammates seperated to change into more suitable clothes for royals. However, Garin admired the Arendale waters, they were blue and crystal-clear underneath, and the fish were very friendly to him, as fish usually are. He was the Water Adaviar, he couldn't help it.

Garin saw the blank looks of the two people in front of him, and sighed,"Anyway, who're you?"

The red-haired guy suddenly snapped to reality, like Anna did earlier. He was basically giving all his attention back to the green-dressed girl,"Oh, uh, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans gave a small bow.

Anna responded, giving a tiny curtsy,"Princess Anna of Arendale."

Garin snorted at their introductions, so simple and lame. Then something hit Garin suddenly, Princess ANNA?! Elsa's sister! Garin wanted to slap himself so badly at that moment.

Hans eyes widened at the word 'princess'. "Princess," asked prince Hans, and he bowed deeply, shifting the boat slightly, making Anna move a little from the movement,"My lady!"

Garin saw the angle the boat was in, and an idea splashed into his head, a sort of revenge for having the two lovebirds ignore him earlier. He looked pointedly at the horse, a mock glare in his blue eyes. He scolded the horse playfully,"Shame on you, horsie. You are in a royal's presence, you should be bowing like Mr. Sideburns here!"

The horse straightened, his eyes widening as he found Garin's words true, and he bowed his hoof lifting a bit. As you can remember, it was the horse's weight that kept the boat evened out, so when he lifted it, the boat was thrown towards the water, so Anna was falling backwards and Hans caught her. They were in an VERY awkward position where Hans was over Anna, and Anna had her arms around Hans' neck. Anna pulled away her arms and both royals laughed nervously.

Garin had a mischievious glint in his eyes as he looked back at the horse and said,"Whoops, ya went a bit too far. Put your hoof down!" The horse followed the wet teen's orders and set his foot down, making the boat lurch back to a different angle, but yet another romantic position with the royals.

Anna tried to get back up, and she started rambling,"This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Garin smirked, the water around him swishing with its controller's mirth. It was all too funny.

Prince Hans hepled up Anna with an apologetic expression on his face,"I apologize for hitting the princess of Arendale with my horse and everything that happened after."

Anna waved her hands slightly as she made her way to get back to the boardwalk,"Oh, you don't have to say all that. If it was my sister Elsa, then it waould be,YEESH!" Anna giggled, and came up to the horse, which she scratched under it's chin and gave it a ,"Hello."The horse was delighted and gave a content niegh.

Anna continued and stepped on the wooden dock,"But fortunately for you, it's only me." Anna smiled as she stood, looking at the prince with a love-struck look on her face.

Hans chuckled,"Only you?" He said is like it was a massive understatement. Anna's smiled widened a bit. Garin watched, disgusted at the sparks flying between the two. Thesevguys were taking the 'Love at First Sight' thing too far. Garin was about to say something funny, when the sound of bells beat him.

Anna's eyes widened, as if she realized some sort of deadline,"The bells...the Coronation. I've-,"Anna ran into something, almost tripping, but she continued,"I-I've gotta go." Anna picked up her dress about to leave, when she looked back at Hans,"Uh, Bye!" And the princess went on her way.

Hans waved at the red-headed princess, his horse lifting his hoof to wave as well. Hans saw this and he realized too late what was going to happen,"Uh oh." He fell into the water with the boat flipping over his head. He held the boat enough to see out and he spit out water that escaped into his mouth.

Garin smiled at the now-wet Hans,"Nice to see you joined the party, but I need to go find the others."

Garin climbed onto the boardwalk, and ran away towards the place his teammates assigned to meet up, which was a bridge outside the castle. He tried to dry his light-blue suit, which was dark with the wetness, but it was in vain. He decided he could get dry if he ran quickly enough. Garin swiftly sprinted away to the neeting place, think to himself,"I can't wait to tell the guys of who I bumped into..."

**Woooo! I was waiting for this chapter forever! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if Hans is in here. I really enjoyed writing this. X)**

**Please REVIEW, I got this idea from some inspiration from all my reviews! Did I make Garin funny enough? I really tried...**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE PLOT, PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTION! If you have a question, you may not be the only one, speak out or forever be haunted by confusion.**

**Until next chapter!**

**-NewRandomChild01 X) X) X)!**


	10. Chapter 8:The Flashback

**Hello, you guys! I am back, Muaahahahaha! Okay, enough with all the drama, what ever I can get done before my bedtime will be put up! So, I am sorry that I hadn't updated in a while, but I HAD to put something up before my internet runs out. So, here we are! **

**P.S. I got some people who must have been pretty confused with how the first chapter came to be, I hope this chapter helps a bit...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, come on you guys! I am someone who plays pranks and writes stories, not someone who makes AWESOME movies! (I wish I was, though...)**

**CHAPTER 8: THE FLASHBACK**

"Where is Garin," asked Kiana, who was pacing in front of an expressionless Jake and a very hair-obsessed Jacey, running her pale fingers through the just-brushed, deep brown locks on her head. Kiana was very reluctant to have to brush her hair, she would like to have it in her usual messy ponytail, little strands flying in different directions. But Kiana had to follow the plan, she didn't want to lose anything or anyone in this mission, and the encounter with Liam had almost promised such a thing to happen. Kiana didn't want any chances, so she was a little freaked out over the tardiness of Garin.

"Maybe-maybe he got lost? Or Liam captured him? We should probably start looking for him-,"Kiana was on the verge of biting her nails from the fluttering nervous feeling in her stomach, when Jacey snapped her fingers a mere three inches from Kiana's pale nose, making the Plant teen stop in her tracks.

The young inventor had finally gotten her hands out of her blonde hair, standing with her hands on her hips, a brow half-raised in amusement. Though the Wind Adaviar was a full six inches shorter than Kiana, she looked rather intimidating in her deep purple dress. Jacey had made the clothes herself, with the help of some sort of sewing machine she had made herself from a broken-down suit of armor. The measurements of the hems were a bit off, Kiana's skirts were showing a good few inches of her ankles and Jake had to fold his cuffs back several times to make the suit fit him right, but Jacey was not too far off.

Jacey looked at Kiana straight-on,"Since when did you get so jumpy for anything? If I know Soapface at all, he would have done something stupid now, something that would have made him late."

Jake then decided to point something out to the Wind teen,"I believe that is the reason Kiana is worried. If Garin did something stupid, the whole plan falls. And Liam,"Kiana flinched," will be able to bring darkness to the rest of the world with Elsa. That's how easily the world can be taken over."

Jacey ran a finger through one of her blonde locks, which she held back with a purple ribbon, and thought about what the eldest Adaviar said. She looked at Kiana," I'm sure Garin is fine, just running a little," Jacey's eyes widened when she saw something behind the Plant teen,"-WET?!"

Kiana was confused and raised an eyebrow to show it. "Wet? Jacey, I know Garin is the Water element, but how could you possibly know if he is wet?"

The young inventor pointed a shaking finger over Kiana's shoulder, making the teen turn around and see what Jacey saw. "Oh..."

Garin had finally arrived, but he was drenched, his pale blue suit was now a royal blue in several places, while the other places looked crisp and dry. He looked like an ocean current map. Garin placed a hand on the short wall of the bridge and leaned against that while he took a breather," I am never going to stand on on a boardwalk without looking both ways ever again." Garin's dark blonde hair looked like a really light brown, because it was as wet as his clothes was.

Jacey was simply standing on the stone bridge, Kiana stepped away from where she was and stood next to Jake. Jacey had put so much time into making these fancy clothes for her teammates, and here was Garin standing in front of the Wind Adaviar with his pants and coattails dripping wet. Jacey's jaw was opening and closing in shock, Garin was absolutely oblivious to everyone else;he was more occupied with getting his breath back. But even if he did, Garin would be too dense to know that something bad was about to happen to him.

Until it finally happened, Jacey stomped over to Garin and smacked his head hard, small wisps of dust forming around her black flats. Garin yelped as he half crumpled to the ground. Jake shook his head disapprovingly and Kiana flinched. Jacey wasn't really one known for physical fighting, simply verbal, so it was a major surprise to the Plant teen to see the youngest Adaviar resort to violence from anger.

Garin looked up at Jacey and saw violent windstorms in her eyes, he was terrified, but he couldn't let his rival know that, he stood up as Jacey started,"WHAT THE HELL, GARIN? CAN'T YOU APPRECIATE ANYTHING I MAKE WITHOUT HAVING TO RUIN IT IN SOME WAY?!"

Garin let his jaw fall and open like a fish, unable to answer Jacey's question. The inventor just got more furious at the Water controller's silence. "Don't you think I work hard at my inventions? Don't you think I care whether you destroy them or not? Doesn't anything I make have any value to you?" Jacey began banging weakly at Garin's chest, who was flinching with every hit he took.

Jake felt Jacey's temper rising, it was boiling to the point where it could go over the top. He walked over to Jacey and held a hand firmly to her shoulder blade,"Jacey, you have to stop now. I'll talk to him."

The Wind teen looked away from Garin and walked to where Kiana was her eyes a little red from the tears that threatened to fall. Kiana took one look at the disheartened fifteen-year-old and she was dragged into a memory she had a long time ago...

_**Flashback~~~~**_

_"Kiana, Kiana, Kiana what are you doing?" A certain purple-eyed girl skipped to where a small-cloaked bundle huddled under a Weeping Willow tree. The little red-head leaned over to get a better look at her hiding sister, who attempted to keep her face hidden. At this she was doing a good job at doing, but she could do nothing about the small, hiccuping sobs that escaped the older sister's lips. The younger one was not dense._

_"Kiana, why are you crying? Please look at me." The older sister hesitated to turn, but turn around she 's eyes were red from the tears that were just about to fall, and her right eye was slightly purple. One could plainly see that the eye would only get worse. The little girl looked at her sister, her eyes showing nothing but shock at how horrible her older sister looked._

_"It was the headmistress, wasn't it,"The girl asked, speaking slowly. Kiana nodded, and attempted a smile, but it came out being more of pained grimace._

_"It was nothing, really Annilese, it was my...curse again..." Annilese had her tiny, nine-year-old hands on her shapeless hips, glaring at her sister with a small flame in her violet eyes._

_"Shame on you, Kiana, it's a GIFT, not a curse. It was given to you for a reason, no such thing is a curse unless you make it one."_

_Kiana looked at her sister then at the ground, slimy moss was sprouting in the area she was sitting in. Kiana held her breath and looked at her younger sister who, because Kiana was so hunched up under her cloak, was at eye level with her older sister. Annilese's face soften, but she had a small frown creep into her features._

_"Kiana, you can't bury all that pain, it is really bad. for you. You are a hard worker, the headmistress just doesn't know how much value you just have to let it go for others to know that."_

_KIana ciuldn't help but giggle through the tears that were just starting to flow at Annilese's words,"You just made me feel like a character out from a book." She stood up and held her little sister's hand._

_"You know what, Annilese? You're right. I have to let people know what I have! But...how do I start?"_

_The two siblings stood under the Willow's slanted shade, pondering this. Annilese tapped her index finger onto her chin for a few seconds before her child-like face lit up with an idea,"Why don't you tell your boyfriend? He doesn't know about your gift, right?"_

_Kiana's cheeks became dusted over with a deep blush,"He's not my boyfriend, he is Prince Chezz. And he is merely my friend."_

_Annilese rolled her eyes as she moved out to the field towards the orphanage."Suuure he is. Anyway, you should come back soon, it looks like we might have our first snowfall in a few hours."_

_Kiana looked towards the sky. It was true, the temperature had dropped dramatically and gray clouds were starting to move in. Kiana nodded at her sister, but she still had a thought that made goosebumps fly onto her pale arms,"Annilese, do you think Chezz won't be scared of me after I show him my...gift?"_

_Annilese waved her hand dismissively,"No boyfriend would want to hurt their girlfriend, right? And I will stick to your side, no matter what happens. Besides, you owe me a daisy crown, as long as I get my daisy crown, I will be happy."_

_Kiana smiled and laughed, messing up her sister's hair. Annilese smiled and held out her pinky finger,"You have to pinky promise me."_

_Kiana thought the pinky swear thing was a bit silly, but she did owe Annilese for her sisterly help. Kiana stuck out her pinky, and entangled it with the little red-head's,"I will not bend, I will not break, this pinky swear I now do make."_

_"Remember your promise, Kiana," said Annilese in a sing-song tone._

_Kiana winked at her purple-eyed sister,"Yep, and I won't be breaking it anytime soon."_

**_Flashback Ends~~~~~~_**

"Kiana? Kiana, are you okay?"

Kiana blinked, she had hoped to never have to remember that day again, but whenever she sees her friends in emotional moments, she can't help but space out at these times.

"Hey, Hello, is anything in that head of yours?"

"Garin! There is poison ivy under your feet!" Kiana snapped back to her situation. The whole memory of Annilese smiling was fading away. '_Don't go, Annilese!'_

But she was gone, in more ways than one. Kiana felt her eyes prick with stbborn tears.

"Kiana, are you alright,"said Jake's familiar voice, his gloved hand patting her shoulder. Kiana nodded, hesitant.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jake." Kiana looked into her teammayes' eyes,


	11. Chapter 9: Seeing Elsa

**DON'T WORRY! I am still alive, I have had the WORST writer's block since five weeks ago. Just to prove to you that people don't get enough 'My Time' these days. Heck, I have only three hours to update! But you guys can relate, perhaps? No? Drat, I thought I could get away with it. -_-**

**I never would have gotten this chapter up if it weren't for Samuraifan282, who made me feel SO inspired, and made so happy when she completed How I Met Cole's Sister! I really recommend you read it, especially if you are a big fan of Ninjago!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I am going to try my hardest so I can get out of summer school sooner. And I shall have more time to update! ^~^**

**Disclaimer: Psst, I have a secret! I don't own Frozen. SHOCKING, right?**

**Kiana's Point of View**

I felt anxious. As I couldn't find a better word to describe what I felt in that crowded room. So many people around me were absolutely oblivious to what I was capable of doing. The fact that I could kill them right there on the spot without so much as lifting a finger. My head was getting fuzzy, the usual pain that came from me being tense for so long came to shoulders and back.

I sighed. The choir above was still singing, it was definitely the kind of song I would love to listen to, all the singers in perfect harmony, but I was feeling much too enclosed in my mind to actually enjoy it. When we heard foot steps coming from behind, everyone turned their heads to catch a glimpse of the except me, I kept my head down, looking at my hands, making sure I did nothing to ruin Elsa's special day. Though I haven't looked at the Ice gifted one, I felt a small connection to her.

When Jacey turned she gasped, she had apparently gotten over the wet clothes incident earlier, but the way Jacey threw hateful glances at Garin every now and then told me she hadn't forgiven him. Jacey whispered,"She is SO pretty!"

Garin looked over as well,"She looks too serious. A bun? Really?! I thought only old people had buns."

Jacey turned to Garin, obviously not going to agree to what Garin said.

Jake turned and made an observation that even the two other teens agreed on,"She is nervous. Her hands shake around a lot and her eyes dart back and forth to the audience."

As curious as I was to see this Gifted one for myself, I didn't want to take any chances. The choir above us stopped their harmonized singing, giving me the cue that Elsa had reached the platform. I was still restraining myself from looking up, my forhead was almost touching my lap. My breath was coming in short gasps, it was then that I realized little roses were inching their way across the floor. I lifted my feet off the floor to keep the flowers from going any further.

Relief took over me when the roses stopped spreading instantly. The corners of my lips lifted a bit. Feeling a bit reassured, I dared to look up.

Though Elsa's back was turned towards me, I could tell that Jacey's observation was true. Elsa was indeed very beautiful. She had platinium blonde hair, tied back into a neat bun, she had a long purple cape, with violet edges. I couldn't bearr to look at the cape, it was the same color of my dear Annilese's eyes. With no where else to look, I looked straight at the bejeweled objects that Elsa has to hold.

At first, Elsa reached for it but stopped just as she was going to get ahold of them. I was a bit confused, why didn't she get them? The bishop gave Elsa some eye signals towards her hands, and seemed to mutter something, but I couldn't obviously tell what he was saying. After listening to what the bishop told her, Elsa took off her gloves.

It must be a tradition to hold these objects with your bare hands. Elsa took her hold on the vial and scepter, a death grip on them, and turned. I was finally able to see Elsa clearly. Her eyes were a deep sapphire, her cheeks had a hint of pink in them. But there was something wrong. It was clear that something was bothering the queen. Her lips were tight, her shoulders were raised and tensed, and this air of fear was in her eyes, something I knew all too well.

Without thinking, I looked at the golden objects she held, and to my horror I saw a thin layer of frost creep away from where her hands held contact with them. Elsa knew saw this too, and sucked in a breath, her hands shaking from this realization.

Her fear radiated from her, I wanted no more than to run up to her, and help her, but that would ruin things, not only my cover, but hers as well.

Up until that moment, I haven't heard a single word of what the bishop said, except for the last words,"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I saw everyone had stood up when the old bishop had started talking, besides me. I hurriedly stood up, my face heating up at being the only one left sitting.

A loud cheer rose from the people around me, repeating the words of the bisop,"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The people in front of me kept me from seeing Elsa, any more, but the fear was gone. I sensed only relief.

Everyone applauded, I had to join in, I admired Elsa for being able to control her powers in front of so many people. Even if she slipped a little, and she was scared, she managed it. I made a promised myself that I would help in any way I can. No one knows fear like I do, I smiled sadly at that.

No one else knows how dangerous it is to lose all control like I do, either.

**No One's Point of View**

The sound of music rang merrily through the ballroom. People were jumping in rhythm to the beat, twirling and simply being jubilant. Hands clapped along to keep up the upbeat feeling in the air. All too soon, the song was over and the couples stood there, waiting for another song to begin.

Jacey was in the shadows, keeping Kiana company. Jacey sat there, a bit uncomfortable in the dress she had wore.

"I would trade any dress for my overalls anyday. I'd rather be inventing something right now. Too bad Liam doesn't let us do anything, right?"

Kiana smiled weakly,"Sure. Of course."

Jacey frowned. She has attempted to get Kiana to say more than five words in the past hour and she still wouldn't say anything past three syllables. Kiana hadn't said much since she the coronation ceremony, but she always looked deep in thought. Jacey then got an idea.

"Elsa is pretty incredible, right? Being able to go through that coronation. You two are like twins."

Kiana looked at Jacey, her mouth hanging open,"What do you mean twins? We are nothing alike."

The Wind teen smiled triumphantly,"You both are much more similar than you think. Both of you have, forgive me, sad pasts that make you who you are. You both are really pretty-,"Kiana blushed,"and you are too worrisome."

Kiana shook her head,"I am not like her. It would be an offense to be like me."

"And why is that,"asked Jacey, crossing her arms.

"Well,"started Kiana, a bit uncertain, when a loud announcement from a chubby man,"Queen Elsa of Arendelle,"with a trumpet fanfare to puncuate her magesty's arrival.

Kiana, eager to see the queen once more, took Jacey's hand and practically dragged her to the front of the was stumbling along the way, but a lot more happy to see Kiana smiling.

But just when they were just about make to the front, Kiana suddenly stopped. Jacey ran into her back, almost falling backwards,"Hey, Kiana what happened? Why'd ya stop-"

Jacey's voice trailed off when the chubby man held a hand out to the opposite side of where Elsa came from,"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

A girl that seemed younger than Elsa appeared, she smiled brightly, did a tiny curtsy, and even waved a little. There was an awkward, yet cheerful, sprint in her step, and her strawberry blonde hair was shining, with the exception of a white lock of hair on the right side of her hair. Kaina stared at this girl.

Jacey stood in front of the Plant Adaviar, and waved a hand in front of her face,"Hello? Earth to Kiana, come in Kiana. We want you to return."

Kiana ignored the absurdities that Jacey used, she only saw the princess, who reminded her of someone she loved. It was hard enough to be reminded time and time again, of her younger sister, but seeing someone who looked EXACTLY like Annilese was too much. When Kiana saw Princess Anna, she saw her sister, and what Annilese would have looked like if she hadn't sacraficed herself.

Kiana turned around, her eyes filling with hot tears,"I-I have to go. Jacey, I need time alone."

Jacey was confused, oblivious to the desperate isolation her friend needed,"What's wrong, Kiana? Let me help y-"

"NO! J-just leave me alone,"Kiana could control her tears, there were little dandelions sprouting from the walls, just until she could find a safe place. Kiana ran away from the crowd, leaving Jacey stunned into place. Nobody noticed, as they were all clapping happily for the new queen.

Garin and Jake came about at that moment, Garin had a plate of square-shaped chocolates, and his lips had a bit of melted chocolate, and asked,"What did we miss?"

**Stopping right here. I owe you guys, I know. I did warn you all. Summer school is actually really fun, I have been happy. Again, I hope you enjoy this, and PLEASE leave a review. It's my medicine to continue writing.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**NewRandomChild01 X) X) X)**


	12. Chapter 10: Meeting Elsa

**Hello, all readers! Yes, I am here. And yes, I shall continue. I had a really scary moment when I forgot my password to my account, but I was able to remember,(Still have no idea how THAT happened!)**

**Anyway, I thought you guys might want to read a chapter on this fine American holiday, FOURTH OF JULY, PEOPLE! WOO-HOO! I have been listening to Katy Perry's song, Fireworks, all DAY and I have not stopped. I have to say, today has been quite good, so yeah. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not good enough to own Frozen. I can hardly keep myself from jumping everytime I hear a firecracker blow.**

**CHAPTER 10: MEETING ELSA**

Jake followed where the Plant Adaviar ran off to, and he quickly got the idea.

"We do not need to know of what bothered Kiana. She obviously needs to be alone,"said Jake, his voice full of authority and absolutely sure of his words. Garin looked between Jacey and Jake, popping a chocolate into his mouth and chewing it.

"Still have no idea what is going on, but I am thinking maybe Kiana was close to impaling someone." Jacey elbowed Garin's ribs hard, nearly making him spit out his chocolate.

"You better shut that thing you call mouth before I make my fist arrange a friendly meeting with your face,"muttered the blonde girl dangerously. Garin inwardly shuddered, but swallowed his chocolate instead.

Jake rolled his eyes, and looked towards the new queen, who was standing perfectly straight, and even smiled around at the crowd. At some point, it looked like she was trying to hide a giggle behind her hand when her eyes landed on one specific part of the ballroom, but then she returned to her previous work of looking around the ballroom with a wonderous expression in her eyes.

Jake smiled and turned back to the two other teens,"Elsa seems to be having a nice time. Liam hasn't made any appearance since our last meeting. Jacey, any reports from the perimeter of the castle?"Jacey smiled,"None, the last time I checked. That was about twenty minutes ago with Kiana. What about Fishface's report?" Jacey jerked a thumb towards Garin, who had finished his chocolates and was staring sadly at his empty plate. His eyes zipped up at his infamous nickname.

"Nada. I saw nothing, except that a few guards chased me for a while, before realizing I was of high blood and they apologized. I like having people think I'm superior to them, I can get used to this 'Prince' thing."Jacey pinched the bridge of her nose,"Dear Lord of Liam forbid that."

"It just can't," a voice said, a slightly harsh edge in the obviously female voice. All three heads of the Adaviars tirned towards the front of the ballroom, where Elsa was hugging her shoulders, looking away from a red-headed girl, who looked not that much younger than her. The red haired girl looked hurt and turned away, her lips seeming to mouth,"Excuse me,"before leaving the queen alone.

Garin looked at Elsa, still hugging her shoulders,"She looks like she could use some chocolate. I'll go get some! You talk to her!" With that, Garin ran over to where the food was, bumping a few people, who glared after him, as he went.

Jacey's eyes turned dangerous,"You ditcher."

"Come on, Jacey. We might as well introduce ourselves to the queen if we are going to protect her,"said Jake, holding her shoulder, as if to restrain her from running away. Jacey turned towards the queen, so alone and lost, she needed someone to consol her. Jacey's eyes softened.

"Yeah, I hate seeing someone so sad. Let's go,"Jacey then tugged Jake's arm, and practically ran over to the queen. Jacey dodged the chubby servant dressed man, and almost tapped the shoulder of the queen. But, as if Elsa had some sort of radar, Elsa moved away and stared at Jacey in shock.

"No, don't touch me," yelped Elsa, then she stood up straight, trying to compose herself. Jacey flinched and pulled her hand away.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I got too excited, and..ha ha..." Jacey rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Jake looked between the two girls, Jacey looking away in shame, and Elsa smiling slightly, though it seemed a bit forced.

Jake cleared his throat, getting their attention. He looked apologetically at Elsa,"I beg your forgiveness, your magesty. Jacey here is simply not used to being around so many people, she spends more of her time inventing. I'm Jake Adaviar."

Elsa glanced at Jacey curiously, before she curtsied,"Queen Elsa of Arendale. And apology is accepted, I am sure she didn't mean any harm."

A tiny laugh was heard just a few yards away, and the three looked in that direction. They saw Garin standing there, a new plate of chocolates in hand, and smirking through a mouthful of chocolate. Jacey glared.

"Saying Jacey doesn't mean any harm, is like saying a shark doesn't want to eat after being irritated,"he said, his eyes full of mirth. Jacey's glare would have had Garin pinned to the floor if looks could do anything. Garin ignored Jacey and looked at Elsa,"Prince Garin. Nice to meet you, your magesty. Chocolate?"

Elsa's eyes brightened at the sight of the creamy delights,"Chocolate..."

She was about to reach out for one, but her gloved hand paused halfway through. Elsa pulled back and stood as the dignified queen once again. Jake smiled,"We all have our times for being a child. We won't think any less of you if you taste one chocolate. You are about to go as a queen, you will need as much time as yourself as possible."

Elsa hesitated for a moment before breaking into a huge grin and grabbed a few chocolates, popping them into her mouth, her eyes closing in pleasure of the treat melting delicately. Jacey glanced at the chocolates in the plate and she reached for one, but Garin pulled it back, grinning like the Chesire cat.

"Nope, I only give to the ladies that need one."

"Am I not a lady? I was the last time I checked."

"You're a lady? Gee, you certainly don't seem like it."

Jake turned to Elsa,"They are not the types to get along very well. I hope that you can tolerate them." Elsa simply smiled as she saw the two teenagers before her bicker like an old married couple,"I don't find them as a bother at all. They seem close..." Elsa got a faraway, sad look in her eyes, as if remembering something.

Jake smiled as Jacey and Garin continued their argument,"Everyone has a connection to someone. They are both so stubborn to realize that they are actually closer than they think."

Unfortunately for Jake, the Wind and Water Adaviars overheard him, and they both replied at the same time,"We are NOT close!" They stared at eachother in disbelief, then looked away from eachother, folding their arms stubbornly.

Elsa chuckled lightly,"I see. But they certainly have ways to go before they might consider that. It was a wonderful thing meeting you all."

Jacey spoke up,"Actually, there is one person you haven't met. But she had to-erm-go ..."

Garin finished for the stuck inventor,"She had to go check out your gardens. That Plant Princess has always had this...strange connection to flowers."

"Interesting,"commented Elsa, but before she could anything else, she heard a few of the rulers from other kingdoms call out,"Your magesty!"

Elsa curtsied apologetically,"Forgive me, but I have some royals to meet. It was a pleaure meeting you,"and Elsa smiled, a true smile. A much nicer replacement to the sad look she had a while ago.

"Likewise, my queen,"answered Jake, bowing. "Us too,"pointed out Garin finishing the chocolates on the plate. Jacey smiled brightly, her eyes shining,"I'm glad I got out of my inventions today."

Elsa smiled before walking towards the royals awaiting her. It was then that Jacey came out with an utterly random question,"I wonder where Kiana is. She missed an amazing meeting with Elsa."

**With Kiana. No one's Point of View**

As it turned out, Garin's statement of Kiana being in the palace gardens was not too far off. Kiana ran into the lush, vegetation rich gardens, plants surrounding her on either side. The stone hallway made the small 'click, clack' echo with every step she took. Kiana stopped until she couldn't run, from either being too depressed or too confused to move at all. Kiana rubbed her eyes, hot moisture coing with them, before she let her vision completely blur.

She cried. A whole hedge of poison ivy crawled steadily up the walls as she let the tears run freely. Kiana held her head tightly,"What the heck is WRONG with me?"

"Oh, look at the poor girl. Crying in the middle of a palace, all alone, all vulnerable..." Kiana's head snapped up, she felt the entire night fall with a deep feeling of darkness filling the air. The tension skyrocketed, as the air grew cooler, and Kiana shuddered, it was truly no mystery as to who that person was.

Kiana looked up and saw a boy, older than her, raven black hair, and glowing red eyes, almost to the point where it can be called blood red. The boy smiled, and though it was supposedly a nice smile, Kiana couldn't have felt more scared and abandoned.

"Liam..."whispered Kiana.

**Stopping here! Don't worry, I shall come with another chapter REALLY soon! As always, REVIEW! AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! ENJOY THE FIREWORKS! (I know I will!^~^)**

**-NewRandomChild01 X) X) X) X)**


	13. Chapter 11: Everything Goes Wrong

**Hello there! I am so tired right now, as I couldn't sleep since 12:00a.m. due to a really scary dream of snakes falling from the sky, but that is not important. But, hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter! All grammer and spelling mistakes are completely my fault. (And my phone's...)**

**Also, I have a really special announcement on this July 7th of 2014...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! XD XD XD XD! So, it would really mean a lot to me if you left me a review! Even if it's not July 7th whenever you read this chapter, you can still leave a review...please? Hope you like it! ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I would REALLY, REALLY, REALLY like to own Frozen, but Disney beat us all to it. IT AIN'T FAIR, DISNEY!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: EVERYTHING GOES WRONG  
**

_"Liam..."_

The boy smiled again, and Kiana shivered. "Hello to you too, Kiana. It's good to see you in the flesh, still as much of a coward as ever I see. How pathetic."

Kiana was frozen in place, unable to move. His voice was so cold, so heartless, like death itself. Like any normal girl, she would have run away and try to hide from him. But Kiana was not going to give him that pleasure. Kiana held her breath,"Not as pathetic as you. You don't have Elsa with you. And you're not going to anytime soon."

Liam chuckled, a laugh that could have come up from the very hearts of every grave. His red eyes showed amusement upon the teenaged girl, still on the floor from her collapse earlier. He smiled,"I believe you are underestimating the power of fear and darkness. Elsa has the most fear I had sensed in a long time, if it weren't for her, I never would have revived."

Liam held his right hand and made the shadows bend into hands, fingers as long as a vine and skinny enough to seem like twigs moving in the moonlit scrambled away from the shadows, still on the floor, her breath hitched in her throat. Kiana bumped into an ivy infested wall, and the poisonous plants twisted and grew nearly ten yards when her fingers merely brushed them. Liam's eyes glowed,"Fear takes time to grow, and as soon as Elsa is alone in the dark, I'll be there."

Kiana glared,"You will never take Elsa. She would never let Darkness take over her."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed under the black bangs, as if analyzing Kiana's words."You have a point there. Unless Elsa is willing to lose her dear, young sister." Liam smirked at Kiana's horrified expression.

Kiana saw a sudden vision of her own sister, dying in her arms, Elsa can't go through that! "No...Elsa won't...you can't-you can't do that!"

Liam's shadows inched towards Kiana a bit further, Liam smirked,"I most certainly can, and I will. In a few moments, Elsa's young sister will make a major mistake, a mistake that could be considered as stupid as your own sister's." Liam seemed to be enjoying the fresh hot tears in the corners of Kiana's green eyes.

Liam continued,"That mistake will make everyone go against Elsa. Every guest, every villager, will fear the queen's magic. And you, my dear Kiana..." Liam walked closer to the frozen teenager, his hands behind his back and he was leaning forward so his red orbs could see straight into Kiana's. He smiled.

"You will see the entire plan unravel before your very eyes. And you won't be able to do anything to stop it, just like your Annilese's death."

Kiana's eyes shut tight, attempting to stop the sharp, dagger-like pain that stabbed her Kiana managed to open her eye, and glared at Liam's red eyes,"I won't let you get near Elsa. You will not get away with this."

Liam's lips raised in one corner,"Still dense, I see. If you had even half a mind, you would see: I have already gotten away with it."

Kiana shut her eyes again, this time not being able to even open her eyes slightly, as an unearthly laugh filled the air and faded into the shadows. Kiana just sat there, trying to remember how to breathe. Her mind racing with Liam's words. He was desperate to get Elsa, even threatening to take her sister's life to get her. Kiana shook her head, looking determined at the sky. She would not let that happen, she couldn't, no one deserves her fate. That would be the worst mistake in history-

It was just then Kiana remembered something else that Liam said:'_In a few moments, Elsa's young sister will make a major mistake...That mistake will make everyone go against Elsa. Every guest, every villager will fear the queen's magic..."_

Kiana scrambled to her feet, her knees wobbling slightly from either being terrified of Liam's presence or from sitting down for too long, but she didn't care. She had to warn her teammates about Liam, before it was much too late to change anything, and Liam was well on his way on completing his plan.

**At the Party, No One's Point of View...**

The other powered teenagers were worried. Not only had they noticed that there was Dark magic going on through the party, but they still haven't seen Kiana's return. Jacey bit her thumb, as she usually did when she was nervous.

"There have been guests dropping down at random intervals around the party, and they are blaming it on drinking too much, but this has been too many people for it to just be a coincidence,"she reported, wringing away the sweat building up in her hands.

Even Garin wasn't making many jokes,"I have just seen a few people fall sick almost at exactly the same time. Jake, I am NOT liking this."

Jake, too, was worried. "These are all the symptoms of a Dark One's presence. Have either one of you seen Kiana?"

Both shook their heads, much to the Fire Adaviar's dismay. Jake's eyes furrowed, if Kiana doesn't return, how can they possibly have a chance against Liam? But what most worried him was: what would Liam do to Kiana? Jacey looked up at Jake, who was thinking deeply, and said,"Kiana would be fine, right?"

Jake looked down at the fifteen-year-old blonde, having that childish zeal in her eyes, she looked very uncertain,"I would hope so, Jacey. Kiana is still unstable with her Element, and she could most certainly fight. But the scar she harbors is her only obstacle, it is that obstacle that could hold her back."

Garin looked utterly confused,"English, please Jake. I didn't understand a single word you said."

Jake glared at Garin,"Kiana can't control her powers when she fights." Garin was staring off for a second, then nodded his head, understanding it seemed.

It was then that the three Adaviars heard hurried footsteps and short gasps of breath behind them. They turned, and to their absolute relief, saw Kiana running towards them in her green dress. But their relief and smiles were washed away when they saw Kiana's horrified expression. Her eyes were wide and swollen, her cheeks were tear-stained, and her dress was dirty, ever so slightly from the knees and the hems.

Jacey was the first to reach her,"Kiana! What happened? Where on Earth were you?" Jacey took ahold of the Plat teen's shoulders and held a tight grip on them. Kiana didn't even seem to notice Jacey's nails digging into her skin, she only had this urgent look on her face.

"It's Liam...he was in the garden, he wants to get Elsa...and he said that Princess Anna will make a mistake..."Kiana was panting lightly, but somehow still unable to deliver the message. Garin looked at Kiana wide-eyed.

"Hold your seahorses, Kia! You're talking too fast!" Garin stared at Kiana, holding his hands to tell her to slow down.

Jake pried Jacey off Kiana, and looked into Kiana's eyes,"Take a deep breath, Kiana." Kiana let in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Good. Now tell us what happened."

Kiana's eyebrows furrowed, she was obviously thinking of what happened,"I saw Liam in the gardens."

None of the Adaviars dared to breath, Jake nodded,"Go on. Did he do anything to you?"

Kiana shuddered, but she shook her head. "He didn't, but he has a physical body now. And he is able to use his dark powers now. He said he wanted to get Elsa." Then Kiana's eyes widened in urgency once more,"He said that Princess Anna was going to make a mistake that will turn the entire kingdom against her! We have to stop her before Elsa losses control-"

But it just so happens, that a voice rings out through the ballroom, originating from near the exit,"What did I ever do to you?!" The voice was sharp, and upset, and even though the Adaviars were on the other side of where the voice came from, they could tell that the voice belonged to Princess Anna. Kiana's eyes were filled with worry,"Oh no!"

Kiana pushed her way through the crowd to get to the other side, her teammates following closely behind just as they heard a strained voice mutter,"Enough, Anna..." It was audible to them, as the entire crowd had become silent at the sisters' argument, they found it amusing and odd.

The voice of Princess Anna became louder and clearer as the Adaviars were just about to get out of the crowd,"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the whole world out? What are you so AFRAID of?!"

At last, Kiana broke through the crowd, but she came out too late. For at that moment, just when Elsa was so close to leaving the room, she turned around angrily, swinging her hand, which had no glove, and shouted,"I said ENOUGH!" Icy stalagmites shot from the ground from the blue magic glowing from her hand, and they all made a protective semi-circle around the queen. Elsa stumbled against the door in shock at her own doing, and people back away quickly from the sharp, thorn-like ice.

There were murmers going through the crowd, some of which Kiana heard was,"Monster...sorcery...Elsa..." Elsa looked around at the frightened guests, she groped the door for the handle of the door, turned it, and ran away, her purple cape flowing. Kiana broke out of her trance, and tried to run after Elsa,"Elsa! Come back!"

But before she could get very far, a hand fell on her shoulder,"Madam, I suggest that you-" Kiana turned around, and shook a man in a guard's uniform off," Get OFF me!" And when Kiana swiped her hand, thorns very similar to Elsa's own stalagmites, grew just as swiftly and dangerously at the people around her. Poison Ivy twisted and turned in an unimaginably quick pace around the thorns. Kiana heard gasps erupt through the crowd just like they did for Elsa.

Kiana was frozen, staring at everyone's shocked faces. Kiana thought,'I lost control...I couldn't keep it in...'

When Kiana saw Princess Anna's face, it brought back a memory. Anna had the same look on her face as Annilese had when she saw the Prince's body hanging in mid-air...

The Plant Adaviar, swiftly turnex around and jumped over the sharp thorns and ice, running through the door. All Kiana wanted to do was run away forever, she didn't want to see anyone, she didn't want to HURT anyone... Kiana ran through open doors, and was greeted by a large crowd of villagers, who were all staring at Elsa like if she just came from another planet. Kiana ran up to Elsa, surely all she wanted was to be alone. And she HAD to protect her, that was the whole reason that she was here in Arendale, right?

Kiana reached Elsa, it was only then that Kiana saw the frozen fountain, it stretched out like a long bony hand, ready to grab and pierce the first thing it could touch. Kiana held her head, this wasn't supposed to happen! Everything had turned wrong so quickly!

Unfortunately for Elsa and Kiana, their terror wasn't over, because from the castle entrance,"Somebody stop them,"rang through the air! Elsa turned, her expression seemingly helpless, she had her hands up,"Please! J-just stay away..." Again, Elsa's ungloved hand zapped its icy Element at the entrance, it layered over in thin ice in seconds, some guards jumped out of the way, but a short man with white, slicked-back hair and a white mustache coughed and pointed at the two girls,"Monsters. MONSTERS!"

Kiana couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed the hand that still had a glove on and pulled Elsa along through the dense group of people, not having to push anybody away, as everyone cleared a path for them to run through, avoiding them like the plague.

Elsa looked at Kiana in astonishment,"Who are you?"

Kiana tried to smile as reassuringly at the queen in the situation they were in,"It doesn't matter right now, I just have to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Elsa!" The queen flinched when she heard the sound of her sister calling her name. But she kept on running, they made it to the docks where Kiana was at earlier, but it seemed like a dead end.

"Kiana, please wait,"Kiana gasped when Jacey's voice rang out in the night. She stared at the fjord and closed her eyes,"Oh, plants, don't fail me now."

Kiana stepped into the water, and instead of falling through, she saw an oversized lilly pad formed right where she stepped in the water. She grinned triumphantly, and looked back at Elsa, who had started doing the same thing, her shoe touching the tip of the water, Ice taking her weight as she set her foot firmly. Without a second more of hesitation Elsa ran on. Kiana glanced back and saw Princess Anna, her teammates, and a man she had never seen before go through the very door she had gone though.

Kiana looked away, feeling like she betrayed her own family.

_I'm so sorry, guys, _


End file.
